Mi primeravez
by narusaku para siempre
Summary: un one-shot narusaku lemon


Hola este es mi segundo one-shot pero hesta vez es lemon esta dedicada a un amigo y para los que no lo vieron aquí esta

Mi 1era vez

El joven habia planificado todo detalladamente, esta noche, el y su novia, celebrarían el 3 mes de noviazgo y eso era algo que lo tenia sumamente contento, jamás había pensado que la niña de sus sueños, con quien siempre había deseado estar, hubiese aceptado ser su novia hacia 3 meses atrás, y es que SAKURA HARUNO,era para NARUTO, la mas Hermosa chica que el hallase conocido y el estar juntos le parecía un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, esa tarde el había preparado su casa para pasar con su chica una velada agradable, aunque en su mente solo pensaba en una sola cosa, muy normal en todos los jóvenes de 17 años y aparte enamorados, y es que no había hora del día en que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran y su cuerpo reaccionara ante el recuerdo de su bella chica y su bien torneado cuerpo, varias veces lo había cachado mirándola masivamente, y había sufrido varias reprimendas de parte de ella, pero SAKURA también en ocasiones miraba de reojo el bien trabajado cuerpo de su novio y tenia que admitir que el deseo era grande, asi, que esa noche el joven ninja esperaba tener suerte, limpio a conciencia su casa y se arreglo gallardamente para esperar a su amada.  
El reloj dio las 8 de la noche que era la hora pactada para la cita y el timbre sono haciendo sonreir al chico, fue a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba la hermosa SAKURA

NARUTO: bienvenida a su mansión milady!  
SAKURA: vaya!veo que limpiaste!  
NARUTO: oye!siempre tengo limpio!  
SAKURA: no siempre (besándolo en la mejilla)..agradezco el gesto, sabes que en ocasiones tu departamento huele raro!  
NARUTO: ok...ok entendí la indirecta!lo tratare de limpiar seguido..  
SAKURA:(sorprendida)…hiciste la cena!  
NARUTO:(apenado)…eeh...no...la compre  
SAKURA: mucho mejor!dime..(luciendo su vestido)..te gusta? Lo compre para esta noche!  
NARUTO: te ves hermosa…aunque tu luces perfecta siempre en tu traje común de ninja.  
SAKURA: gracias!tu también te ves fantástico  
NARUTO(luciéndose)…verdad que si? si tienes un novio muy guapo!  
SAKURA: no presumas!(mirando la casa)...en verdad que te luciste!  
NARUTO(abrazandola)…como no festejar 3 perfectos meses con mi chica?si ella a sido lo mejor que me a pasado  
SAKURA:(enternecida)…de verdad lo piensas?  
NARUTO(acariciando su rostro)...acaso lo dudas?...tu eres…lo mas preciado que tengo … y no pienso perderte jamás  
SAKURA(jugando con los botones de la camisa del chico)..yo tampoco pienso perderte

El joven por respuesta, beso tiernamente a su chica, que entrelazo sus brazos detrás de el, le gustaba como la besaba, solia primero disfrutar tiernamente de sus labios para poco a poco dejar introducir su lengua por toda su boca, explorándola, le daba un sentido de propiedad muy delicioso, que hacia que la joven gimiera delicadamente lo que hacia que la masculinidad del chico respondiera ante esos gemidos, asi que prefirió romper antes el beso  
NARUTO: eeeh...quieres…cenar?  
SAKURA: claro!despues podemos ver alguna película  
NARUTO: si …seguro a menos que desees salir  
SAKURA: no!solo deseo estar en casa esta noche contigo sabes…mis padres no están  
Eso hizo que un tono de alerta se encendiera en su cabeza  
NARUTO: no están?y..a donde fueron?  
SAKURA: salieron fuera, asi que…puedo llegar a la hora que sea! O….no llegar (diciéndolo en tono malicioso que hizo que al joven se le cayeran los platos)…que paso?  
NARUTO:e...nada!nada...simplemente se me resbalaron!asi que…no llegaras hoy…  
SAKURA(diciéndolo en tono como si no importase)…si...ya sabes…todo depende de…  
NARUTO(expectante)..de..que?  
SAKURA:de…ah!de nada!cenamos?´-pensamiento de SAKURA-(rayos!que no captara la indirecta? O se lo tengo que decir?)  
NARUTO:e..ok..si..cenemos-pensamiento de NARUTO-(por favor!por favor!que sea lo que estoy imaginando!)

La chica sonrio coquetamente y miraba de soslayo a su novio que le había pedido no entrar ala cocina porque el se encargaría de servirla como obsequi o de aniversario, asi sirvió a su guapísima novia su cena  
NARUTO:(galantemente)..para la dama!  
SAKURA:mmm!huele delicioso!en verdad que esta noche me sorprendes  
NARUTO:simplemente me gusta complacer a mi chica (besando su mejilla)y que este feliz  
SAKURA(sonrojándose)..pues..mil gracias!  
NARUTO:(sentándose a su lado)..y dime…asi que..no deseas que salgamos esta noche verdad?..  
El chico quería desviar la atención hacia el asunto que lo traia en calma, si era lo que estaba pensando , esa noche seria mas especial de lo que pensaba  
SAKURA:solo deseo quedarme a ver la TV esta noche, no se, alguna película quizás!o prefieres que vayamos al cine?  
NAURO:al cine?no!no..bueno..si tu quieres,..  
SAKURA:.. INO me dijo que la película de estreno esta genial, SHIKAMARU y ella fueron pero ,ya conoces a tu amigo, se aburrió porque a la mitad de la película ya sabia quien era el culpable  
NARUTO:es lo malo de tener una mente tan analítica! Pero debería disfrutar el paseo con su novia,y si tu deseas ir al cine en vez de quedarte..  
SAKURA(decepcionada)..acaso no deseas quedarte aquí conmigo?  
NARUTO(casi gritando)..si!siii ..claro!mi casa es tuya!yo hare lo q tu me digas!  
SAKURA:en ese caso nos quedamos en casa!

Y continuo cenando como si nada dejando a su novio, extremadamente confundido, tenia que hacer el primer movimiento pero..y si lo había malinterpretado?y si en verdad solo deseaba quedarse en casa y ver TV..pero ..si por el contrario..era lo que pensaba..y no hacia nada..no quedaría como un perfecto idiota?los hombres tienen el pensamiento de que si no dan el primer paso, su masculinidad se pondría en duda y NARUTO era un joven de 17 años con las hormonas al mil por hora, pero era arriesgarse a que su novia se ofendiera si el se propasaba, era tal el dilema que casi no probo bocado

SAKURA:(sacándolo de su pensamientos)..que te pasa?  
NARUTO:a mi?..no!nada!te sirvo mas?  
SAKURA(levantándose)..no!gracias, no debo abusar, debo empezar a entrenar el domingo, retiro tu plato?  
NARUTO:e..si..no!(parándose rápidamente)..deja que yo lo haga!  
SAKURA:tu prepara una película!yo lavare esto  
Y sin mas , la joven comenzó a alzar la cocina mientras el joven ninja buscaba una película  
NARUTO(pensando)..que película será?debe ser una que..incite a,…rayos!que cosas estoy pensando!no!debe ser una interesante-(buscando entre su colección)..veamos..como es que llego aquí esta de BEYBLADE?(tomando una de terror)..mmm…esta estará genial!..(hablando a su chica)-SAKURA!de terror esta bien?  
SAKURA:claro!a mi me gustan!aunque a ti te asustan!  
NARUTO(un poco ofendido)..eso era cuando era niño!cielos!podrias olvidarlo?  
SAKURA(abrazandolo) ok!ok!disculpa!(besándolo en la mejilla , lo que hizo que el cuerpo del chico se estremeciera)..y bien?ya vas a poner la película?  
NARUTO:si!.e..claro…su asiento esta reservado milady  
SAKURA:gracias milord!(dejándose caer en el mueble y alzando su vestido coquetamente)..te sientas a mi lado?  
NARUTO(mirando sus piernas)…este..si…(tomando el control dl dvd y del TV) ...este..ok..(sentándose a su lado )ok!pongamosla

Su chica lo abraza y se acurruca en su pecho y el simplemente la envuelve con sus manos y comienza a acariciarla acompasadamente, el olor de su cabello es tan delicioso, que el chico lo aspira fuertemente, es embriagador cada cosa que sale de esa hermosa chica, no deja de acariciar su espalda, sintiendo su piel, poca atención le presta a la película ya que se encuentra extasiado en el cuerpo de su niña, que voltea a mirarlo y le sonríe ,haciendo que el le devuelva la sonrisa ,ella lo besa y el joven comienza a fundirse en ese beso, mas y mas, mientras comienza a bajar su mano por la espalda de ella, hasta tocar su trasero, lo que hace que ella se estremezca y comience a desabrochar poco a poco , la camisa de el; El joven comienza a respirar mas rápidamente,el deseo lo consume,toma el delicado cuerpo de su chica y lo sienta a horcajadas sobre el suyo, ella se deja llevar por el , ya que sus instintos comienzan también a despertar,lo acariciaba ávidamente y con sus manos por su pecho ya desnudo, pero el raciocinio se hizo presente en el chico y se detuvo

NARUTO:eee..espera..  
SAKURA:que pasa?  
NARUTO:(levantándose)..nada..nada…este..hace calor no?  
SAKURA:e..no…q sucede?  
NARUTO:nada!si hace calor!ire por soda, quieres una?  
SAKURA:no..y si te mueves de aquí te mato!  
NARUTO(asustado)..eh? a mi?porque?  
SAKURA:acaso no sabes porque?  
NARUTO:bueno..es que..  
SAKURA(desilusionada)..ok..ya entendí  
NARUTO:que entendiste?

La chica se sienta y cruzada de brazos, mira hacia otro lado menos a su novio

SAKURA:nada..olvidalo  
NARUTO:no!dime!q entendiste?  
SAKURA:que no te gusto..  
NARUTO:que?ay por favor!eso jamás ha sido posible!si me encantas!tu lo sabes!que he estado enamorado de tu desde niño  
SAKURA:entonces?porque te detuviste?  
NARUTO:por lo mismo..no quiero que…  
SAKURA:que , que?jamas he estado con otro!  
NARUTO:eso es lo que me preocupa!  
SAKURA:e..no te entiendo  
NARUTO:no quiero..decepcionarte..te amo demasiado para eso  
SAKURA:en ese caso..deseas que otro sea mi primera vez?  
NARUTO(gritando)..NO!claro que no!  
SAKURA;SASUKE por ejemplo?  
NARUTO(molesto)claro que no!no digas eso ni de broma!me molesta  
Se acerca la chica y lo besa apasionadamente mientras lo abraza con propiedad  
SAKURA:yo tampoco deseo que nadie mas sea mi primer y único hombre solo sabes..  
NARUTO:te respeto demasiado..es por eso que me parece difícil  
SAKURA:y..no me deseas?  
NARUTO(sinceramente)..dia y noche..solo pienso en ti…eres la que llena mis noches y mis días, ninguna mujer a podido ocupar tu lugar  
SAKURA: ni HINATA?  
NARUTO: iiuk!noo!como crees!esa niña me da flojera!  
SAKURA:en ese caso..si me deseas..porque no me tomas de una vez?  
NARUTO:necesito hacer esto correctamente  
SAKURA:correctamente?  
El chico por respuesta la toma en brazos y la alza, dulcemente y en un susurro le dice en su oído con una suave voz  
NARUTO:SAKURA…me permites hacerte el amor?  
SAKURA(estremeciéndose)..por supuesto que si..  
NARUTO(besando su cuello)..me permites..demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo?  
SAKURA(gimiendo)..si..  
NARUTO:me dejas..hacerte mia..una y otra vez esta noche?(recorriendo con sus labios su piel lo que hace que la chica se esremesca  
SAKURA:si no lo haces tu..lo hare yo

Por respuesta el joven delicadamente, la lleva al lecho, dispuesto a hacer suya a esa mujer…

Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente,haciendo suya esa hermosa boca que le encendia tanto, y luego descendió por su cuello en donde comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios, la joven simplemente cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese novel placer tantas veces soñado,el chico siguió besándola y comenzó a recorrer los muslos de la joven ala vez que alzaba lentamente su vestido, recorriendo la suave piel de su novia, lentamente lo subia por su cuerpo, gozando cada centímetro y la joven estremeciéndose ante tal contacto, demostrándolo mordiendo sus labios , poco a poco lo deslizaba por ambos brazos de SAKURA que quedo en ropa interior delante de su chico, a lo que ella también comenzó a quitarle la camisa que estaba ya abierta de par en par mostrando el bien trabajado abdomen de su novio, lo despojo de el asi también bajaba a su vez el cierre de sus jeans,tratando de desembarazarse de ellos, ayudada por el chico que sentía que la ropa estorbaba totalmente y mas al ver asu novia en linda y coqueta ropa interior

NARUTO:que sexie es mi ninja!  
SAKURA:(coquetamente)te gusta?la compre para esta noche  
NARUTO:te ves como un sueño hecho realidad preciosa..  
SAKURA:tu escondias muy bien todos tus encantos!eres guapísimo  
NARUTO:jamás como tu..eres la perfeccion hecha mujer(besándola)  
SAKURA:(sonrojándose)..no soy tan linda!  
NARUTO:para un hombre enamorado, jamás habrá nadie mas bello que la mujer que adora y yo estoy, totalmente enamorado de ti  
SAKURA:de verdad?  
NARUTO:jamás lo dudes

Y por respuesta, la joven lo beso ntensamente, envolviéndolo con ambos brazos,el chico solo deseaba estar asi para siempre , en brazos de la mujer que amaba, jugaba con su cabello y oler su perfume, era como estar en el mismo cielo, ella recorría su espalda acompasadamente con sus manos, mientras el comenzaba a besar su piel y descendia poco a poco, no había cm de su cuerpo que no deseara disfrutar, dando sensuales mordiscos y descendiendo, jugueteaba acompasadamente con un tirante de sosten, que poco a poco lo bajaba por los delicados hombros de la chica, la miraba a los ojos como si esperase que ella lo detuviera mas, sin embargo solo veía como la chica estaba gozando el momento, eso lo animo a seguir, asi que hizo lo propio con el otro y después se atrevió a desabrochar el sosten dejando al aire el pecho de su novia, era hermoso, redondo y con delicados pezones rosados, el joven comenzó a besarlos uno a uno, dándose el tiempo para lamerlo poco a poco hasta dejarlos bien erectos, La joven gemia ante tal sensual caricia y sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, asi que bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de su chico y comenzo a bajar sus bóxers, al mismo tiempo, el le despoja de su ropa interior, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos, esto excito mas al joven que solo deseaba disfrutar al máximo del cuerpo de su novia asi que besaba su abdomen y lo recorría con su lengua hasta llegar a su intimidad. La chica se sintió un poco decepcionada al sentir que el joven bajaba por sus piernas pero el tenia planes de tortura demasiado sensuales y deseaba darle el mayor placer asi que poco a poco subió de nuevo por sus muslos y comenzó a saborear su intimidad con lentitud lo que hizo que la joven gimiera fuertemente de placer, jalaba las sabanas al sentir esa extrema delicia nueva que su cuerpo no había sentido antes y al saberse amada por un hombre como el que la estaba haciendo suya, hacia de esa primera vez algo totalmente exquisito, era el momento perfecto para penetrarla por primera vez, la chica estaba totalmente lista, NARUTO la miro a los ojos devolviendo ella la mirada, como en un si desfallecido, el lo hizo con delidadeza, lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla  
La joven dio un pequeño grito en el oído de el que se transformo enseguida en un infinito placer, comenzó a moverse lentamente, para que ella se acostumbrara a la fusión de cuerpos, despacio al principio, después ella misma coopero con el moviendo a su vez sus finas caderas para asi los dos, al unisono, llegar al climax al mismo tiempo, dejándolos a ambos totalmente desfallecidos y estaba abrazada de e, con dos ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos, su novio se preocupo al verla

NARUTO:que te pasa?(acariciando su rostro)porque lloras?  
SAKURA:también se llora de felicidad..te amo..  
NARUTO(sonriendo)..yo te amo mas..


End file.
